


Devastation- A Sonally Short

by TheMagicMaster



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Tragic Romance, Two Shot, mcguffin for plot convenience, roboticized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicMaster/pseuds/TheMagicMaster
Summary: In an alternate universe, where Sonic got roboticized instead of Sally, it seems the devastation of everything that they care for is inevitable. Is there any hope to change that?A brief look into a world that I have seen many ponder about, and has always interested me.
Relationships: Sally Acorn & Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 5





	1. Setup/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note: If you don't agree with the Sonally ship, that's perfectly fine. Just don't attack those who do, and try to judge this on its own merits.

One year. One long, excruciating year. God, it felt like so much longer.

Over the course of that year, the Freedom Fighters had suffered through a new era of the war against Robotnik. Nothing had been the same since the battle of the second Death Egg. Naugus became king, Alias was branded a criminal, Bunnie was in the hospital, and arguably worst of all: Sonic got roboticized. Not just roboticized, weaponized as well.

Sally had a hard time coping with that last one. Never-mind that she could barely get any say in government affairs thanks to Naugus’s regime, and that was if she got lucky enough to get past Geoffrey St. John.

The political battlefield Sally found herself in was second only the actual battlefield.

With the support of his new speedy super-weapon, Eggman’s forces now ravaged the land. He waged an intricate lighting war against the people of Mobius. Castles were plundered, villages were raised to the ground, dominions lay in ruin, and leading the charge, never far from his “master’s” side, was Sonic’s new mechanical form: Mecha Sonic.

The Freedom Fighters tried their best to push the Badnik hordes back, but it was often of little use. For every strategic point they defended, two more would fall. If a squad of five Super-Badniks didn’t smash their defensive lines to bits, Mecha Sonic would.

Fighting Sonic as he was now was incredibly taxing on Sally, physically and emotionally. Robotnik had jacked Sonic’s speed to even more ridiculous levels, rivaling those of Metal Sonic, and packed him with so many weapons that even e-123 Omega would be impressed.

It wasn’t his extensive arsenal or his ability to steamroll most of his opponents that was the worst of it, however. The worst of it was his words. Robotnik had managed to weaponize Sonic’s attitude.

Eggman had given him the ability to say more than just “Freedom Fighter: Priority One”. He allowed Mecha Sonic to actively think and speak more than any of his other robots. As such, Mecha Sonic sassed, insulted, belittled, and made very personal digs at anyone he fought. He would hum tunes in the middle of battle, and toy with the civilians unlucky enough to be cornered by him. And he did it all with what could only be described as a smile. That signature cocky, annoying, lovable smirk was now twisted into a threatening, even terrifying, image. All done in the name of tormenting everyone close to Sonic, and one of those who was closest was Sally.

Mecha’s biting remarks hurt her more than the burning cuts from his plasma swords, and the pain lasted much longer than when he shot her with an auto-cannon. The impact is greater than any of his punches or kicks. Because as painful as his physical assaults may be, they didn’t leave her in tears at the battle’s end, crying alone in her room.

It was becoming harder for her to even bring herself to fight him, in every way. Yet she pressed on, pushing past her aching head, weary muscles, and cracking heart. Sonic wasn’t gonna slow down for her this time, and she needed to keep up. She equipped herself with combat rings to block attacks and respond in kind. She pushed to learn more acrobatic movements and martial arts to further increase her ability to hold her own in a fight. She even managed to replicate Shadow’s jet shoes by working with Tails and Rotor to have a chance at keeping pace with Sonic.

Eventually, The Freedom Fighters and Eggman Empire had fought each other to a stand-still. Neither the defenders nor attackers were gaining any ground, and each was ramping up their arsenal to push the opposition back. The Freedom Fighters fielded Anti-armor guns to quickly dispatch Super-Badniks. Eggman upgraded his Horde Commanders to counter the heavy tanks put out by The Freedom fighters.

The attritional war eventually came down to a new deciding factor: The discovery of the Eridium Core. Part ancient Nocturnus tech, and part even more ancient magic, it was said to be capable of incredible things depending on the will of the user. In the hands of The Freedom fighters, it could be the key to pushing Robotnik’s forces back for good, and perhaps the invention of new technologies that would benefit the people. In the hands of Eggman, It would give him all he needs to completely take over Mobius, once and for all.


	2. Complete Devastation

Which leads us to the following scene: Sally, bruised, battered, and tired, rushing through the volcanic Lava Reef Zone to find Mecha Sonic. Her rocket shoes are running out of juice, with only a few backup charges, her fur matted with sweat, soot, and dirt.

Despite the creeping exhaustion, she pressed on. She could not let Sonic get away again. She made her way up through the volcanic tunnels, maneuvering around rocks, lava, and Badniks.

Eventually, Sally rounded a corner and made it to an archway that led outside. She found herself standing on the rock lid of the volcano. The sky above was a deep, dark purple, as a violent storm brewed. The newly repaired Death Egg mk.2 floated high above her, as it was making its slow ascent. All this was trivial compared to the sight that lay right ahead of her.

In front of her, not too far from where she was standing, was a heavy-duty, damaged, robotic, blue hedgehog. He was staring up at the ascending Death Egg, back turned to her, with the Eridium Core in his right hand.

It had taken so much to get to this moment. It had taken Antoine subjecting himself to cybernetic enhancement. It had taken Uncle Chuck rebuilding the original Metal Sonic into an ally. It had taken Metal Sonic temporarily turning against Eggman for being overshadowed by Mecha Sonic. It had taken so much pain and sacrifice to get to this moment, but it was finally here.

Sally was hesitant to take a step towards the unmoving Mecha-hog.

“The master’s dream will live again,” the roboticized hedgehog said abruptly.

His voice still made her very core shake, but Sally steeled herself and responded.

“We’ll find a way to de-roboticize you,” she said, “But I can’t allow you to do this. I can’t let you give that core to Eggman”

Sonic turned to look back at the Mobian tom-boy princess. His black visor and glowing red eyes did not help with the chill that crept over her.

“We should have been allies you know,” he said, “Imagine what we could’ve accomplished together, between your smarts and my speed!” He moved to fully face her, chuckling to himself. “Ah, but I, guess that’s wishful thinking. After all, you never had the guts to face reality and do what needed to be done!”

“I have the guts to stand up and fight for what’s right, even when it seems like a lost cause! And I know that you do as well!”

Sonic gave another digitized chuckle. “Wow, how inspiring!” he said sarcastically, clapping before putting a hand to his chin in thought. “I can’t decide whether that makes you incredibly courageous or incredibly stupid."

Sally opened her mouth to rebuke in some manner, but the weaponized hedgehog cut her off.

“No, wait, stupid. Definitely stupid.”

Sally moved to inject, but she was interrupted again.

“Well, then again, you might not be that stupid. I mean you did manage to convince all those poor Mobians to follow you on your fools crusade and have them fight for the precious lost cause that are your pathetic ideas of ‘freedom’. 

“You even managed to dig your grubby royal, overbearing, controlling fingernails into me a few times. Shows how much of a dullard I used to be, huh?”

Sally finally snapped, shouting, “Damn it, Sonic! Let me help you! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Sonic’s roboticized form let out a hearty laugh. Its digitized tones made it all the more unsettling. “Oh, that’s rich coming from you! Really? You don’t wanna hurt me? You mean like the time you slapped me in front of everyone because I was being ‘selfish’? Or how about the time you arrested me under suspicion of getting myself intentionally roboticized all those years ago? Did you not want to hurt me those times either?”

Sally couldn’t bring herself to rebuke him, she was trying too hard not to cry. She wrenched her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears, as the Mecha-hog in front of her continued to antagonize her.

“And besides: You? Help me? At what point was it ever implied that your help was wanted or needed? This unit has achieved a level of clarity that it never had before. Why would I want to give that up? Why would I want to go crawling back to you?”

Sally balled her fists, her fingers digging into her palms, tears at the very edges of her eyes.

Sonic asked one last question: “Why should I give you the core?-”

“BECAUSE IT’S THE RIGHT THING TO DO!” Sally snapped, shouting at the Mecha in front of her, a few tears escaping the corners of her eyes. 

Silence fell between the two, only the high winds and rumbling thunder could be heard for a time.

“I know I’ve hurt you,” She continued, “We’ve both hurt each other, and there is no excuse for any of that...but I know you’re in there Sonic. And I know that you know this isn’t right. If you won’t stop this for me, then stop this for everyone else: Nicole, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, Tails, Uncle Chuck, your parents, your dog Muttski even! 

“Please Sonic,” Sally said, taking a small step forward and putting her hand out, “Give me the core. We could use it to stop Robotnik, stop the war, heal your father even! Don’t you think he would want to know how it feels to hold his son’s hand again? Doesn’t he deserve that? 

“Please...give me the Eridium Core, Sonic.”

The world seemed to stand still at that moment. The wind held still, and the thunder grew quiet. Not a word was said, not a move was made. Sonic looked down at the Eridium Core, glowing in his right hand. Sally looked to his steel-plated face for any kind of sign or clue as to what he was thinking, but its neutrality gave nothing away. 

Then for a brief moment, Sonic’s digitized eyes flickered a few times. Sally got hopeful. Maybe Sonic had broken through a bit!

Then he spoke.

“Funny,” His speech was colder and more mechanical than usual, “This unit seems to remember you being smarter than this.”

Sally’s face drained at those words. It drained, even more, when the Mecha moved to throw the core.

“NO!!” Sally cried. She rushed forward to stop him, but the core had already left his hand and sailed through the air, landing away from them on the lid.

Sally’s momentum continued to bring her towards the roboticized hedgehog, as his arm returned from the throw just in time to deliver a swift and hard backhand to her face.

The Mobian chipmunk flew backward from the impact, dragging and rolling across the surface of the volcanic lid. Rattled by the suddenness of it all she slowly got onto her hands and knees. Her left hand went to the corresponding cheek. She flinched slightly as her fingers made contact with the impact area, another fresh bruise to add to the set.

Sally lifted her head to look at the roboticized hedgehog she had been fighting and pursuing for the past year as his rear thrusters lifted him a few feet off the ground. She looked right into his eyes. And it was in that moment that reality finally caught up with the last bit of optimism she had.

Sonic wasn’t there, not right now at least, and he wasn’t reachable The machine was in the driver’s seat, and Sonic was locked in the trunk.

Sally forced herself to stand looking up at the aggressive mecha.

“Sonic, please,” she pleaded, “Don’t make me do this!”

“You know how the game is played, Princess.”

Sonic-No Mecha Sonic cycled through its arsenal, selecting its primary load-out.

“If you want it,” Mecha Sonic deployed a fusion cannon on its right arm and a rotary multi munitions cannon on its left shoulder, making ready all its other weapons before getting into a fighting stance and finishing its last decree: 

“YOU’LL HAVE TO TAKE ME DOWN TO GET IT!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine a fight similar to the one below ensuing.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMoL0cAT6Hk&t=2s
> 
> This is also what inspired me and this piece.
> 
> I might write more of these in a similar style of universe, just don't expect them to all to be in continuity with each other.
> 
> Leave any of your thoughts below, and have a lovely day!


End file.
